


Edens 2000

by BioYuGi



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Clothes Ripping, Eating, F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: I wrote this right when Hiro Mashima's new manga had been released, and the first chapter alone had scenes that were ripe for weight gain. Rebecca's design may just be Lucy again but what's cute is still cute and needs to be fatter. So here's my rewrite of the first chapter of the new manga, Edens Zero. Please comment.





	Edens 2000

"It's like we've reserved a whole amusement park for ourselves!"

"And the food is the real deal!"

Rebecca didn't need to be told that. She'd already eaten a fair share of the food offered to her once they reached Granbell. The famous robot-themed amusement park hadn't seen a visitor in a century, and the denizens were more than happy to accommodate the busty blonde who'd made the trek to their lonely location. The first rule of greeting a guest was to make sure they were well-fed. Rebecca loved three things; getting views, cats, and food. This was easily the best way to fill at least two of her needs.

For not having practice in feeding people, the food offered to Rebecca was outstanding. All freshly-cooked and dipping with succulent juices or thick sauces. She was in absolute heaven. The cat-eared girl dove into everything they offered her with gusto. Perhaps a little too much gusto. Food tended to taste better when it was cooked with lots of butter, and the robots took that into consideration. Basically everything Rebecca swallowed was more calorie-intense than she'd find at the most decadent buffets. They had to make sure to keep her happy, after all.

From the first bite of spaghetti, Rebecca's eyes glimmered, sparkling in the neon lights of the restaurant she dined in. The noodles were perfectly cooked, and the sauce was divine. Her fork couldn't swirl around the noodles fast enough. The turkey was even better, roasted to perfection and sitting on top of a pile of sauteed vegetables. The breadsticks were positively dripping with butter. Everything was, but she was either too hungry or too oblivious to notice that she was eating enough calories to feed a family for a week in one meal.

As the meal went on, the effects of her butter-filled lunch were already apparent on Rebecca's voluptuous figure. Pudge formed quickly, billowing out around her frame and building on the curves already present. Her soft legs were already heavily exposed thanks to the small size of her skirt, but with each bite, more of her thighs came to the forefront as they thickened up. The slits at the sides of her skirt allowed her legs to press outward without any resistance, slowly filling up her seat the longer she sat and enjoyed herself.

That meant her butt was just as easily filling out her skirt as well, her panties getting ever tighter as fat funneled its way down to her backside. Her rear was already plump, but still had room to grow, much like her thighs and calves, each unit of her lower body supporting the other. But there was a much more noticeable gain up top. Rebecca's breasts, already two overflowing handfuls of titflesh, seemed to be gaining the bulk of her weight. For the moment it helped keep her hourglass figure in check, with her breasts blossoming tighter into her blouse. The slight amount of cleavage on display stretched with the few cup sizes she surpassed, allowing Rebecca's prominent headlights to be more easily accessible.

However, as sexy as she was, and fortunate enough to have a lot of weight focus on her boobs and butt, Rebecca's waist was victim to her gluttony as well. Her belly pooched out, pressing first into the bottom of her blouse, then slowly lifting it as she gained pound after pound. Her gut continued to encroach on her lap, even as said lap gained more girth to better hold the belly resting upon it. Her sides went next, further making the blouse more difficult to stay on Rebecca's body as a firm pair of love handles encroached into the open spaces.

Rebecca remained completely hopeless, unaware that anything was wrong as she gorged herself on the finest food she'd had in ages, perhaps ever. An entire bird was picked clean, along with several plates of pasta, baskets of breadsticks, and enough vegetables to make a vegetarian think she'd gone too far. 

"Ooh, what a meal!" Rebecca said cheerfully, patting her engorged gut and not even noticing how her belly button was a centimeter away from popping out. Her pet cat had watched the entire time, and chose not to say anything, distracted with his own fish. But he was quickly able to get the young woman moving again with his idea to go on one of the theme park's quests. Rebecca leaned forward in excitement, crossing her arms under her substantial bust. Her boobs had swollen so much that Happy the cat couldn't even see her limbs underneath them.

The trip to their special 'quest' wasn't very long, but Rebecca found herself more winded than she expected by the end of it. Gaining so much weight that her clothes were as ill-fitting as they were hadn't done wonders for her athleticism. But before she could even notice, the giant, fake monster in front of her was smashed to the ground, and Rebecca was thrown onto her backside from the impact. After letting out a squeak and rubbing her butt, Rebecca realized her thighs were spread wide open, easily exposing her panties to the strange man in front of her. She closed them too quick to feel the way they pinched into her womanhood, and for the moment she was more concerned who this man was. That, and why her butt felt bouncier and more sensitive than normal. Just falling on her butt had released a sensual moan from the blonde's cute lips.

"Human!" The primal shout from her attacker left Rebecca startled, unable to move as he approached her. She couldn't figure out if his emotion was confusion, shock, or anger. Maybe all three. He charged at her, and stopped right in front of the vlogger. His hands shot right towards her… and began squeezing her face. She was more confused than anything else, which allowed him to continue examining her head in wonder. He particularly seemed interested in her soft cheeks, and the way her mouth could stretch open to incredible widths.

But then, his hands ventured down. The look on his face showed he'd never seen a pair of breasts before, let alone a set as bountiful as Rebecca's. But clearly, he knew what they were for, as he latched onto her rack and squeezed them heartily. What would have been a rack that his hands could cover a third of, was now so large that his hands sunk into the mounds like they were spheres of dough. The sound that escaped from her mouth was so high-pitched that dogs would have cowered, but the shriek swiftly turned into another moan as his hands continued to massage her bust.

"Ahhhh, nnngh!" Rebecca's body jerked at the strong touch of the masculine hands moving her boobs every which way. He saw them as a plaything more than anything else, mystified by their size and softness. It wasn't until her shirt began to tear, exposing far more breastflesh than Rebecca liked, that she found the nerve to smack him to the ground. Staring at him, Rebecca was too concerned over what was going on to notice that her boobs took up most of her lower peripheral, each orb nearly the size of her head. What she did notice was where his eyes ventured, staring straight up at her skirt into the too-small panties, which were closer to a thong than actual panties at this point.

Rebecca ran. She ran as fast as she could. As fast as she could with a gut full of food and a heavier body, but it wasn't enough to outrun the weirdo. She managed to make it back to the restaurant, winded and concerned. Her attempts to warn the robot denizens of the theme park about the intruder were met with little more than "Ahh, you mean Shiki?", with the black-haired human appearing not a second later. With the time to actually get a proper introduction, Rebecca felt more comfortable around Shiki, at least enough to let his previous affronts slide. Besides, it didn't take Rebecca long to notice that the robots had cooked more food. A lot more food. At least ten times what she'd eaten before.

"Wahhh….." Rebecca sat down and drooled at the sight of a gigantic hunk of meat calling out to her.

"You failed your quest, but, we do have tasty food."

"Oh well, that's much more my speed anyway!" Rebecca said gleefully.

"You literally just ate, Rebecca."

"There's always room for tasty food!" Rebecca replied to Happy, digging into the first thing she could get her hands on. Once again, everything that touched Rebecca's lips was a heavenly flavor that she couldn't get enough of. Her teeth bit through the meat like it was little more than jelly, the beef shank so tender that it practically disintegrated in her mouth. Its tenderness aided how quickly she was able to swallow it, licking the bone clean and tossing it on a plate where it would inevitably be joined by more.

Rebecca's fork stabbed straight into a lobster that was so drenched in flavorful seasonings and juices that the shell overflowed. When she retrieved her utensil, the entire meat of the lobster's tail came with it, and Rebecca let the hunk hover above her mouth for a few seconds before shoving the entire thing in her jaw. Rebecca then tackled the pile of pasta underneath. Meant to be eaten with the lobster meat as an accompaniment, Rebecca chose to just devour whole mounds of pasta, the sauce so delicious that she could practically swallow it without chewing. One of the robots helpfully cracked lobster claws for Rebecca, and the meat soon joined the rest of its kind in the pit of her stomach.

Even with as much food as Rebecca consumed, the pile of food that surrounded her didn't appear to shrink at all. The robots brought back as much food as she devoured, replacing everything. They hadn't had company in a century, they had quite a lot of stock. Rebecca just ate away. Breads, meats, veggies, fruits, fish, potatoes, everything that was placed before her was liable to be chewed and swallowed before she even recognized what it was.

With an even bigger feast prepared just for her, Rebecca's figure fattened extensively. She had no hope for maintaining a lithe figure with how much oil and butter was packed into every bite of her second lunch. With her ass packed firmly into the chair, she didn't even notice as her panties gave up the battle to cover her, and snapped at the side. They had no way to escape her ever-encroaching butt cheeks however, and the growing orbs just smashed the fabric between them as they lifted Rebecca higher off of her chair.

The vlogger's thighs continued to thicken as well, and with each inch added to Rebecca's hips, her thighs had no choice but to spread. As hard as her body subconsciously tried to keep her seated safely on her chair, there wasn't much room for her left to grow. Her thighs didn't need long until they reached the thickness of her torso before she arrived at Granbell, and then went past that. Her calves then matched how big her thighs had been, with even her shoes feeling tighter as her toes and soles gained a bit of weight from how many calories she willingly ingested.

With her skirt as tiny as it was, it was a miracle that it managed to stay intact as long as it did. The slits at the sides likely helped, allowing the front and back to scrunch up and fold as her hips widened and her butt became so large that a helpful robot shoved another chair right underneath Rebecca. With double the support, Rebecca's butt could grow freely, spreading out and about, inching her higher off of the chair. Again the robots seemed all too eager to help Rebecca, lifting the very table up inch after inch to ensure all the food was within reach.

It soon reached a point where Rebecca's skirt would have fully exposed her panty-less pussy, if it wasn't for the giant gut that rested atop it. What had once been a fit, flat stomach, transformed into a pooching belly, was now a fully-grown mass of fat that protruded from Rebecca. The blonde's shirt was completely lifted off of her belly, exposing the impossibly-smooth surface of her gut. The dome swelled outward with each bite she took, a perfectly-round shape that was so large nobody would believe it formed in a single day. Her love handles kept up the pace with her backside, allowing easy-to-grip sections of flab that stayed just a few inches behind the width of her growing hips.

This time, even Rebecca's arms got in on the growth. Tiny arms perfect for holding her camera fattened up, creating soft upper arms that rivaled the finest pillows for how silky they were. Her fingers became pudgy as well, meaning it would be more difficult for the blonde to type out descriptions for her latest videos. If only she had thought to record herself on this incredible binge, her views would skyrocket into the hundreds of millions.

Her shirt had managed to stay intact, much like her skirt, but it had a harder foe to fight. Like two giant meat buns, Rebecca's tits kept getting stuffed, over and over. The stitching of her shirt tore itself apart, until there was barely anything holding the garment together. All the while, Rebecca's boobs protruded out like huge cannonballs, her bra having given up the ghost long ago. Her rack rested mightily on her giant gut, the mass of calories providing an inadequate shelf for her immense bosom. Her blouse continued ripping down the back as more cup sizes were surpassed by the growing blonde, until, all at once, her blouse exploded off of her.

"Oh!" Before she even realized what happened, Rebecca found herself zoomed behind a curtain, stripped down of what remained, and squeezed into something that fit her frame beyond compare, even if she'd transformed from a smoking hot vlogger to a stupidly-thick glutton. The dress wasn't the most flattering piece of clothing they could have given her, but it gave more reason to celebrate in her opinion. Rebecca's way of celebrating? Drinking.

Followed swiftly by even more food, a fact that Happy took note of. Rebecca didn't mind though, and continued to stuff herself swiftly late into the night. The robotic-styled dress they'd gifted her had plenty of room to grow, and whether she knew it or not, Rebecca was destined to fill the garment to the brim by the end of the night. She couldn't even remember getting in bed, she just ended up on a king-sized mattress long after the sun had gone down. Before she fell asleep, Rebecca marveled at how soft it was, though she may have been confusing the sheets for her own adipose at that point.

When Rebecca woke up the next morning, she was thoroughly confused. There was no laptop next to her, no sheets around her, no Happy poking her face to wake her up. Just her, bound to a pole by her hands and feet.

"What is this?!" Rebecca shouted. The sight of the robots surrounding her with pitchforks and torches frightened her so much that she began sweating. If she'd been paying attention, she'd have noted the muttering of the robots, mentioning how much rope they'd needed to tie her up. Rebecca's weight had skyrocketed so fast in so little that it was remarkable. It had to have sextupled at the very least. So much so that they were only able to fashion a simple bra and panties for her before they tied her up.

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to struggle free. But she was beyond useless in her attempts to escape. Her arms were useless, limp noodles. Noodles that were the thickness of bread loaves, but noodles all the same. Even if she could break free of her restraints, there's no way she'd be able to run. Her boobs alone weighed hundreds of pounds, her belly as well. It was only the weight of her butt along with the various ropes that kept her upright at this point. When Rebecca looked down, she couldn't even see that she was surrounded by straw on all sides, just her two mountainous melons staring back at her. Rebecca was used to being stared at and ogled, but this was different, and vulnerable.

"Nngh, it's so tight," Rebecca whimpered, wondering if she'd done something wrong. The robots all turned to her quickly as the leader approached.

"Good," was all he said before he grabbed Rebecca's face by her cheeks. The pinch squished her lips into a pout, and a tube soon was shoved into her mouth. Her eyes widened so far they nearly stretched off of her face, before a thick, chocolate-flavored slurry was all she could taste.

'Oh,' she thought to herself, swallowing the creamy mixture as it flowed down her throat. 'This isn't too bad.' What she couldn't see was the endless tank of chocolatey cream they had at their disposal. In her position, she couldn't do anything but swallow, and enjoy the taste, even as she gained pound after pound with no end in sight. She was still concerned about being tied up, but unless someone helped her, there wasn't much she could do.

Thankfully, Shiki arrived, and was quite outraged to find his first human friend tied up in such a manner. Rebecca couldn't even open her mouth to try and talk to him, it was too busy swallowing the slurry mixture that was making her gain more and more weight with every swallow. The blonde already put on more than a hundred extra pounds after just a short time with the feeding tube, its potency beyond compare.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shiki asked. His response was simple, and robotic, as expected. Rebecca's quest had been to enjoy food. They were simply doing that to their best extent. With the intention to fill her body with every scrap of food they could find, until there was nothing left to stuff her with. That concerned her, Rebecca had to admit. But what really concerned her was the way Shiki stepped forward, causing the leader to pump up the speed of the feeding tube in response.

"Mmph!" Rebecca's body suddenly felt like a water balloon. Her body swelled up so fast, that it was less like she was gaining weight, and more like the chocolate slurry was literally being pumped into her curves. Her bra and panties quickly felt far too tight as they pinched into a growing rack and inflating backside. Shiki watched in utmost shock as Rebecca's figure continued to widen, like someone had turned her body into putty and stretched her wider and wider. Her hips soon had such a massive span that double-doors would be a thing of the past for her. Two seats wouldn't be nearly enough to support the gigantic, man-eating ass she'd grown, four at a minimum. Per cheek.

Rebecca's gut was pumped with so much sugary gloop that her belly button seemed to vibrate, before finally popping outward into an outie. She groaned, delirious, too dizzy to watch her breasts inflate like a vacuum was pulling them outward. If she was able to duck her head down and listen, Rebecca would have been able to hear them gurgling with the vast amount of cream being pumped into them. The only true discomfort Rebecca felt didn't come from the extreme weight gain at all, but the tightness of her bindings digging into her arms and hips. She winced in pain, trying to watch Shiki argue with the robots, but constantly getting distracted by the way the chocolate cream still tasted good despite how much she'd swallowed.

Shiki soon couldn't take any more, and the young man had a difficult decision to make. With a magical burst of light, dozens of the robots were swept away by his strength. Rebecca let out a grateful sigh, he was going to save her! All he had to do was beat the leader of the robots and she'd be free. Though at this point she hoped he would try and stop the feeding tube first. But, no, he went straight for the leader and did his best to pummel him into a pulp. Meaning Rebecca had no other option but to swallow and swell. Eat and expand. Pound by pound, feeling everything around her get tighter, tighter, tighter.

Invisible to Rebecca thanks to the ridiculous curves of fat covering every inch of her body, the straw actually covered a scale that the blonde stood on. Its weight rapidly skyrocketed with each mouthful that Rebecca swallowed. She'd entered the four-digit range some time ago and just kept growing. Rebecca sweated, practically glistening from all the sugar and butter she'd eaten in the last twelve hours. The blonde moaned, eyes heavy. She felt like she was going to burst. All this food, maybe it was too much for her tiny little body to take. The vlogger writhed in her restraints, eyes nearly going shut. Then she exploded.

That's what it felt like, at first. Rebecca soon realized that her ropes had busted off of her, freeing her from her bindings! The blonde gleefully reached up to yank the tube out of her mouth, glad this ordeal was over. But there was one last mouthful that remained. She figured she'd had this much, one more swallow wouldn't hurt. So she gulped it down. The ticker on the scale clocked 2,000 pounds even, and then the very ground collapsed beneath her feet, sending her plummeting so fast that her bra and panties couldn't catch up. Naked and weighing a literal ton, Rebecca looked doomed.

"Shiki!" A strong hand, covered in runes managed to grab the obese vlogger before she fell too far below the surface. Even with his strength, it was only due to his control over gravity that he was able to lift her. Still, it didn't look easy, with his hand barely fitting halfway around Rebecca's wrist. "You saved me!"

"Where's your ship?" he cried out. He had to make another tough decision, and it meant leaving as soon as possible. Rebecca pointed to her ship and the two zoomed off, with Shiki altering gravity so they were catapulted towards his destination. The force of their movement was so intense that Rebecca's body didn't look humanoid for those moments. It became such a fit of wobbling and jiggles that it became impossible to determine where one roll began and another ended. Her breasts ended up smacking her in the face several times before they landed, leaving a dent in the ground from the impact of their arrival.

"Whoa…" Rebecca mumbled, struggling to get to her feet. The trip had really taken a lot out of her. They had to move fast, the robots still seemed intent on hunting her down, and she was taking Shiki with her! After she waddled her way to her ship, Rebecca got in as fast as she could, dragging the black-haired man with her. If this was a normal ship, her weight would have been enough to capsize it on its own. But to Shiki's surprise, they didn't begin moving through the water. They rocketed into space, the cosmos, surrounded by nothing but blackness and stars as far as the eye could see.

Shiki's face softened, and his jaw went slack, as he looked around the infinite sky. He'd seen the cosmos when he was younger. He'd dreamed of coming up here, traveling the worlds. But he never thought it would be anything more than a dream. But here he was, with a new, true friend, and a grand future awaiting them both.

"Hey, Rebecca?" Shiki asked.

"What's up?" the blonde stated, leaving the ship in auto-pilot to stand up and stretch her legs.

"You're naked and fat." Rebecca blinked, and looked down, her hands quickly moving to cover herself as best as she could, only to find it was futile. Her body was too tubby and her arms too stubby to do anything more than slap her elbows into the sides of her tits.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"


End file.
